


Table for One

by super_powerful_queen_slayyna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mild Language, No Angst, References to Depression, but it's a positive message don't worry, seriously it's like one word though, uhh can't think of anymore tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_powerful_queen_slayyna/pseuds/super_powerful_queen_slayyna
Summary: “It's no problem. And please, call me Dean.” He extended an arm across, “Dean Winchester,” he smiled, maybe a little flirty.“Castiel Novak. You can call me Cas.”“Well Cas, what brings you to this fine establishment all alone?”“Could ask you the same question, Dean,” Cas said almost challengingly, although the the quirk of his lips indicated there was no heat behind it.Dean laughed. “Touché.”





	Table for One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Long time no see! Sorry about that. Anyway, I'm particularly proud of this one because I had no external prompt and came up with it all by myself! My first one! Guess where I got the 'inspiration' from??? From fucking Ratatouille. That's right, from _that_ movie. I saw Ego sitting in a big ass table all alone and it hit me. Eh, you'll understand when you read the fic.
> 
> Anyway, special thanks to my wonderful Beta [Diane (firefly124) ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/profile). Check out her fics when you can. And also thanks to people over at the Profound Bond Discord server for answering questions I had (and generally putting up with my shit lmao.)
> 
> Enjoy guys!

“Table for one.”

The waitress raised an eyebrow at him but Dean. _Did. Not. Care._

He was very, very, very, very, _very_ tired.

It had been two months of agony trying meet the deadline and getting everyone under him to cooperate enough to get a decent project put together. Usually their work was average at best, enough to get the job done. But this assignment had been too important to let sloppy work derail it. His sleep schedule had gone from passable 6 hours to a concerning 4 hours for the last 4 weeks.

And that’s not even mentioning his depression that had gotten worse recently, leaving a seemingly permanent heavy feeling in his heart, causing him to throw himself into work. Finally finishing the project late that evening had been a huge relief, so much so that he gave everyone a week off. But coming back to his messy apartment and empty refrigerator had brought all the feelings of loneliness and insecurities to the forefront of his mind and he really hadn’t wanted to break down and cry himself to sleep that evening.

He really needed a break.

And that’s how Dean found himself taking an about turn and driving to the fancy restaurant his company had gone to a couple of times for a celebration. Seriously, even his depressed brain could admit he deserved it.

The waitress lead him through a nearly full restaurant and directed him to the smallest unoccupied table they had: a four seater.

And wasn’t that going to fuel his loneliness even more.

Whatever, he came here to enjoy himself for once and that is exactly what he’s going to do. He’ll deal with his chemically impaired brain later.

“I’ll start off with a Gazpacho, then I’ll have the Beef Wellington, medium rare, with steamed veggies on the side and a glass of Pinot Noir to wash it down. For dessert, I want the orange treacle tart and Moscato d'Asti to finish with it.”

“Right away, sir.”

After the waitress set down the customary jug of water and basket of bread, Dean closed his eyes for a few moments, taking deep breaths to relax into his seat. He was feeling much better already.

Yes, this was a good idea.

Dean was going through the messages from Sam updating him on the progress of his new furniture construction project (seriously dude, just go to IKEA) when he was interrupted by an awkward waitress.

“I’m so sorry sir, but we are full everywhere else and you do have quite a big table to yourself. I was wondering if you could accommodate this gentleman here.”

The waitress was not wrong and although he would’ve liked the table for himself, it wasn’t right or fair to the dude.

Besides…

Dean ran his eyes over the profile of the guy standing uncomfortably behind the waitress. Effortlessly messy hair, not too much scruff, broad shoulders encased in a suit jacket…

Oh yeah, he can accommodate him alright.

Dean shrugged nonchalantly, “Yeah, sure.”

The man’s eyes lit up too brightly for it to just be grateful for not having to wait an hour for a seat. Dean’s heart did a little flip.

“Thank you so much, sir,” he said pulling up a chair across, “and I’m sorry you had to be disturbed.”

“It's no problem. And please, call me Dean.” He extended an arm across, “Dean Winchester,” he smiled, maybe a little flirty.

“Castiel Novak. You can call me Cas.”

“Well Cas, what brings you to this fine establishment all alone?”

“Could ask you the same question, Dean,” Cas said almost challengingly, although the the quirk of his lips indicated there was no heat behind it.

Dean laughed. “Touché.”

“Your menu, sir.”

“Ah. Thank you.”

They lapsed into silence as Cas considered the menu and Dean went back to his phone. When it was quiet for a little too long, Dean peered at Cas to see that he was clearly struggling with all the fancy words.

“You alright there buddy?”

Setting the menu down on the table, Cas sighed, his cheeks turning slightly pink. “I suppose it’s fairly obvious I’m new to all this,” he admitted sheepishly.

Hot and adorable at the same time? That’s not fair.

Dean smiled reassuringly. “I can help you out, if you want?”

“Yes, please,” Cas said, relieved.

“Okay, do you know if you want anything in particular or are you just winging it?”

“Well, I want to do a three course meal, but I think I want to choose my options instead of going with the set courses.”

“That’s cool. Personally, I’d decide on the main meal - the Entrée - first before thinking about appetizers and desserts. That way I don’t end up with something too heavy or light,” Dean advised.

Cas thought about that for a moment eyeing the menu. “I think I’ll go with the Ribeye Steak. Appears fairly simple so I can’t go wrong.”

“Yeah, good choice. That’s the juiciest and has the most flavour. But unless you want to be eating only meat, you’re gonna have to order a side with it.”

Cas balked. “The main meal, a side on top of the appetizer and dessert? I think I might have to rethink the whole three course thing.”

Dean chuckled. “Don’t worry, the portion sizes are relatively small. You can handle it.”

A pause. “What’s ‘Gratin’?” Cas physically imitating the air quotes was impossibly cute.

“That’s basically fancy mashed potatoes with cheese, breadcrumbs, onions and all sorts of seasoning. It’s a good choice for the steak. I gotta say you’re pretty good for a first timer.”

Cas blushed. “Just instinct I guess. But you, you sound like an expert,” he returned.

It was Dean’s turn to be embarrassed. He reached up to rub the back of his slowing warming neck. “Haha. My company came here couple times for celebration dinners. I didn’t want to be completely clueless that first time so kinda did thorough research. Wasn’t thorough enough though, ended up making a fool of myself anyway. I like to think it was a good learning experience, I’m comfortable with all of it now.”

Cas grinned. “Well, I’m glad I have a professional helping me out so I don’t humiliate myself my first time.”

Dean got lost in his intense blue gaze for a few seconds before he shook himself out of it. “So uh, appetizers?”

_Jesus, you just met the guy! Slow down you traitorous heart!_

“I think I’ll go with a light appetizer, I don’t think I can handle any more.”

“Awesome. So you could go with the Gazpacho, like I did. It’s a variation on tomato soup,” Dean clarified when Cas threw him a confused look. “Has all the chopped up vegetables they mentioned,” he gestured to the menu.

“There’s also Ceviche, Scallops or a classic Caesar Salad.”

“What’s a Ceviche?”

“Ceviche is fish, marinated in lemon juice and garnished with spices like chilli flakes.”

“I think I’ll go with that,” Cas decided.

“Great! That only leaves the desserts and something to drink.”

“Can I not leave deciding on the dessert till later?” Cas groused.

“I suppose but you could be kept waiting too long after your meal,” Dean smiled.

Cas pursed his lips in displeasure as he glanced at the desserts list. “Chocolate Mousse. I’ve already eaten that before, I know I’d like it.”

“I can save you the trouble and suggest a glass of Grignolino for the steak and Port wine for the Mousse.”

Cas raised his eyebrows at Dean, “Two different drinks?”

“Each one compliments the meal differently,” Dean shrugged, “but you can go with a red wine that you know.”

Cas contemplated it for a minute. “Yeah alright.”

By the time they tracked down a waiter and Cas had ordered, Dean’s Gazpacho had arrived. Feeling guilty to be the only one eating at the table, he took his time with it, using conversation as an excuse to be going so slow.

“So, you never answered my question, how come you’re here all alone?” Dean said cautiously.

Cas regarded him for a second. “I came here to treat myself after publishing my first book that I've worked on for two years. I saved up specifically for this restaurant,” he ventured tentatively.

Dean stared, impressed, “Wow, that’s amazing man. What’s it on?”

“It’s set in the Victorian Era. Basically, a young gay and lesbian couple decide to stage a double marriage to keep up the heterosexual appearance. They pretend to be - and eventually become - good friends living in the same house complex so that they can be with the actual person they want to live with. The story's about how they come up with the idea and navigate it through nosy neighbors, interfering parents and the danger of getting caught. I’ve written it like a romantic comedy.”

Dean cackled. “That’s smart. I would read that.”

“Because it’s an interesting premise or because _I’m_ the one who wrote it?” Cas smirked.

Dean ducked his head down, feeling heat rushing to his cheeks. _Dammit, he was usually much more smoother than this._

Cas continued like Dean wasn’t currently dying inside, “So, what about you?”

Dean cleared his throat, mentally cursing his excited heart. “Uhh, was a hard two months trying to meet the deadline for a project at work. Needed a break.”

Cas nodded understandingly.

The conversation died down as their waitress came to replace the appetizers with the entrées. Cas’ earlier comment got Dean thinking about how his flirting has elicited only positive responses. He wanted to test the waters more. And also maybe get revenge for turning him into a blushing mess.

He hesitantly stretched his foot forward, letting it brush against Cas’ ankle and coming to a rest on the floor still in contact with Cas’ foot, giving him a chance to pull away if he didn’t want any part of it.

Dean could’ve sworn Cas pressed closer.

Emboldened, Dean let his foot rub slowly against Cas’, watching his expression carefully for any discomfort. Or any reaction at all really. All he got was a twitching eyebrow. Maybe.

Little did he know that under Cas’ calm exterior was a heart racing like a squirrel on crack cocaine.

“Woah, you’re right, the wine does compliment the steak well,” Cas said matter of factly.

“Salt versus acidity. People say that to mirror tastes is best but I think that contrast is the way to go. But for desserts it’s different. Rule of thumb: The wine should be as sweet as the dessert, but have enough acidity for balance. Otherwise, it would just be dull in comparison.”

Cas started to retaliate by softly sliding his foot up his leg.

“I’ll keep that in mind. Although, I don’t really know the first thing about which wines are sweet or dry or level of acidity or any of the other adjectives used to describe them.”

This guy is _good._

“It’s mostly trial and error. Read blogs to learn names and suggestions about pairings. And when you can, try it out. If a lot of people agree about it in general, should be fine.”

Well, two can play that game.

“While I’m sure I’d enjoy it, I don’t think spending thousands of dollars on wine is viable for me.”

Cas basically stroking his leg affected Dean more than he dared to admit. He felt like he was covered in goosebumps, if that was possible, and tried to suppress the shiver that was snaking up his spine.

When Cas dropped his foot back down on the floor, Dean seized his chance. He slid his socked foot out of his shoe and reached to run it up underneath Cas’ slacks.

Cas choked on his drink. _Yes!_

“If you don’t have much experience with expensive wines, you can buy cheaper ones.” Dean wet his bottom lip, trying and failing not to look smug. “Your tongue wouldn’t be able to tell the difference.”

Cas opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted.

“Chocolate Mousse with Port Wine and orange treacle tart with Moscato d'Asti,” the waitress said as she set down the tray, placing the respective desserts and drinks in front of them and removed the empty plates and glasses.

“Thank you,” they said in unison. Dean was _so_ screwed.

After she left, Cas lifted his wine glass. “I’d like to propose a toast.” Dean complied.

“To a well deserved... success.” There was a glint in Cas’ that he couldn’t decipher.

“To success.”

Dean hadn’t noticed but he had dropped his foot back onto his shoe when the waitress was here. But, somehow he felt content with the constant contact with the occasional brush they exchanged.

“Orange treacle tart? That’s an odd combination,” Cas commented after a little bit of comfortable silence.

“Nah, it’s one of the more common desserts like chocolate mousse. I’m honestly surprised they didn’t have something like chai or bacon flavoured chocolate mousse.”

Cas raised his eyebrow disbelievingly. “I can get behind chai, but bacon flavoured?”

“Haha yeah. It’s what these kinda places do. Adding unusual flavours to make something more fancy. It works though. Most of the time.”

When they were done, the waitress came over to ask if they wanted anything else. Dean looked over at Cas to see him shaking his head.

“No, we’ll have the bill. Thanks.”

After paying (and overtipping), they walked towards the door, close enough to brush shoulders. Dean nodded at the doorman to bring his car around and they were left waiting outside, lingering, neither wanting to leave the others’ side just yet.

“So, how are you getting home, Cas?”

“I live 20 minutes away. I walked here.”

“I can drop you off, if you want?”

“I’d like that, Dean.”

Just then, Dean’s car came into sight and Cas whistled. Dean felt warm inside at his appreciation.

“That’s a cool car.”

“Yeah, it’s a Chevy Impala ‘67. Been in the family was years. When my dad left it to me it was mess - dents on the doors, scratched paint - but I fixed her up!” Dean proclaimed proudly.

Tipping the valet, Dean reached for the door before Cas, opening it for him and grinning at his amused expression.

10 mins later Dean pulled up in front Cas’ place and turned off the engine. They sat in an almost strained silence, staring at each other, not wanting to say anything fearing the others’ reaction.

Cas broke first. “Do you want to come in?” he asked quietly.

Dean… didn’t know. Don’t get him wrong, he really liked Cas and had it been any other day, he would’ve gone gladly. But, it had been a long and exhausting day and he was feeling pretty drained.

“I - ”

“It’s okay,” Cas rushed to cut him off, trying to save himself from further embarrassment at Dean’s hesitation. “I just thought - I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“Cas - ”

“Thank you so much for the ride and at the restaurant for helping me out. You truly made my meal and night much more enjoyable.”

“Cas, wait!” Dean caught his wrist as a flustered Cas turned to reach for the door.

“I would’ve loved to come in,” Dean leaned forward to catch his eyes and maintain eye contact when Cas turned his head away, “trust me, I would. But, like I said, today’s been a long day and I’m exhausted.”

He caressed the inside of Cas’ hand with his thumb and felt him relax.

“I wouldn’t be good company today and it’s not fair to you.” He shifted closer in a attempt to make Cas see. “Listen, how about we exchange numbers so we can decide on a date to meet up?”

Cas didn’t answer.

To show how serious he was about it, Dean closed the distance between them and kissed him.

It took Cas a second to respond, but when he did, the kiss was tender and chaste. Cas’ lips were a little chapped but that didn’t stop Dean from loving the feel of them against his.

Dean pulled back after a minute to lean his forehead against Cas’. “What d’you say, Cas?” he whispered.

“Yes,” Cas breathed, going back in for more.

Dean lifted his hand to run it though Cas’ hair and Cas slid his palm to Dean’s cheek, brushing his thumb against his cheekbone as they kissed, again and again and again, not wanting to let go, not just yet. But they had to.

When it got hard to breathe, they seperated, panting. Cas reached into his pocket to grab his phone, unlock it and hand it over.

“You better text me soon, none of that “wait three days” bullshit.”

Cas chuckled, “Of course.”

When Dean was done, Cas stole one last kiss before he got out of the car. Shutting the door, he leaned through the window.

“Goodnight, Dean.”

“ ‘Night Cas.”

Dean drove back on auto-pilot, mind dazed and reeling at the same time. And he couldn’t keep that damned smile off his face!

As he walked into his chaotic apartment - every flat surface covered with empty take-out containers, papers and all sorts of odds and ends - he didn’t feel so alone anymore. There was some truth when he said that he was too exhausted to do anything, but it wasn’t the whole truth. He didn’t want Cas to see him as a mess. He wanted to be better. Better for Cas, at least.

_Time to turn things around._

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't forget to comment guys! I'd appreciate that!
> 
> Feel free to check our my other works!
> 
> I'm currently collabing with someone to finish another fic and that (hopefully) will be out soon. Stay tuned!
> 
>  
> 
> [ Come say Hi to me on Tumblr!](https://super-powerful-queen-slayyna.tumblr.com/) [ and reblog the Tumblr link! ](https://super-powerful-queen-slayyna.tumblr.com/post/185143950503/table-for-one-superpowerfulqueenslayyna)


End file.
